1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller that has a brake device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stroller 1 is shown to include a stroller frame 11, two rear wheel units 12, two front wheel units (not shown) and a brake device 13. The stroller frame 11 has a pair of left and right leg rods 111 and two wheel seats 112. Each of the rear wheel units 12 includes a pair of left and right wheels 121, and an axle 122 extending through the wheels 121. The wheel seats 112 are mounted respectively to lower ends of the left and right leg rods 111. Each of the wheels 121 is formed with a plurality of angularly equidistant projecting rods 123 that are connected fixedly to a side thereof and that extend radially and outwardly from the axle 122. Each adjacent pair of the projecting rods 123 defines a retaining groove 124 therebetween. The brake device 13 includes two parallel swing rods 131 and a connecting rod 132 having two ends connected respectively and fixedly to the swing rods 131. The swing rods 131 are connected respectively and pivotally to the wheel seats 112 by two pivot pins 133. Each of the swing rods 131 is formed with a swing arm 134. Referring to FIG. 2, when the user steps down on the connecting rod 132 so as to move each of the swing rods 131 from a non-braking position shown by the solid lines to a braking position shown by the phantom lines, each of the swing arms 134 rotates to engage one of the retaining grooves 124, thereby preventing rotation of the wheels 121. This results in an inconvenient braking operation. That is, the user may experience inconvenience in performing the braking operation since the user must align his or her foot directly over the relatively small connecting rod 132 before stepping down on the same. The difficulties are compounded by the fact that the stroller frame 11 is commonly structured blocking the user's direct line of vision to the connecting rod 132.